Protecting Haseo
by Miralover
Summary: AzureKitePOVAzure Kite manages to tell Aura how he feels about her, but before she gives her reply Kite decides to show himself again in the World. Where does this leave Azure Kite? To make matters even more diificult, Azure Kite now is assigned to protec


Miralover: I always seem to get ideas for fan fics at the worst times. I apologize for any OC on my part. I hope you enjoy the story.

Summary: AzureKitePOVAzure Kite manages to tell Aura how he feels about her, but before she gives her reply Kite decides to show himself again in the World. Where does this leave Azure Kite? To make matters even more diificult, Azure Kite now is assigned to protect Haseo. Slight HaseoxAzureKite

Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack// G.U.

* * *

Azure Kite POV 

I awoke with a start when I felt the disturbance of corrupted data near by. My eyes were met with darkness of the outer reaches of the World. I straightened up with a stand while getting the last minute kinks out of my back and lower neck. I already had my weapons out before I floated off to find the disturbance. It didn't even take a minute before I found it. There was a neon green grid that was bent inwards a bit. I inwardly sighed as I placed my right hand over the grid and fixed it in a matter of seconds. This was what most of my awakenings consisted of. Just to fix a dented grid. Not the most exciting thing to do, but someone has to do it.

_Kite…_

Ah, Orca. He always did have good timing on calling me right when I woke up. I wonder what he is up to. Hopefully he's not out doing anything stupid. I sighed and floated off to where I suspected him to be at. Lady Aura's sanctuary. That's what I like to call it at least. It was a piece of land that floated in outer reaches of the World. Very beautiful too. It was split into three different pieces. The north consisted of a sunny field with flowers of many different colors. The grass was very cool and soft to touch. To the west was marbled floor area that almost looked like the inside of a castle. That was normally where Orca Balmung and I would reside if we paid a visit. Lastly, the east consisted of Lady Aura's room. We hardly ever entered that side unless instructed too. Lady Aura was always in there. We had our suspicions that this was where she could monitor the World through a screen of some sort. Only Orca was the one to see Aura doing so I doubt what he said was true. This area was what one could call home. No one could reach there unless it was Orca, Balmung, or me.

_Took you long enough…_

I only grunted as I hovered over the marble floor. I crossed my arms only to look at Orca and Balmung. Balmung was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Half the time I'm surprised he can even see anything with all the hair he has in his face. I would think it would get annoying after sometime, but I have yet to see him get frustrated with it. The armor that encases his body looks like it has a few cracks running through it. His stick like wings barely touch the floor as he shifts a bit. I turn to face Orca who has drool coming out of his mouth and a faraway look on his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was on his mind. Food. For some reason he has an obsession with eating. It probably stems from the 'original'. His armor on his shoulders looked like it had seen better days. I'm surprised that Orca has no shame when walking around with half his body exposed. Well, granted it's covered up with green and white paint, but still.

_Hungry…_

I looked at Orca with a knowing look. I knew what he as after. He wanted ME to make him something to eat. "What do I look like? Your mother?" I retort with a sigh. I all too quickly heard a chuckle come from Balmung and look at him. "What's so funny?" I questioned with a daring glare.

"It's just that you could be his mother by the way you dress and the way you act towards him. After all, you do look like a clown." Balmung chuckled out.

I only glared with huff. So what? I can't help that I look like a clown sewn together. Orange isn't that bad on a person. Granted I was wearing nothing but orange, yellow and black. The black belts around my legs tightened as I decided to sit in midair. My long green arms rested in my lap as I wondered why we looked like a bunch of circus freaks. Well the answer was simple. We weren't finished yet. Lady Aura was always applying 'upgrades' (As Orca liked to call it) to us.

"Balmung….Don't be mean. Kite might get mad." Orca replied in a slow drawled out voice.

"You only say that because he won't cook you anything when he's upset." Balmung replied with a smug grin on his face that you carefully had to look for.

_Azure Kite? Please come to my room…_

Oh? Lady Aura is calling for me? I wonder what it could be. Well, actually it could be a number of things. I have been avoiding her as much I possibly could after the humiliating situation with Skieth's holder. I quickly bid Orca and Balmung farewell but not before Balmung had something to say.

"You can't keep avoiding her. You should just tell her." I managed to hear before I was out of ear shot. I quickly met large wooden double doors and quietly knocked before opening them. Her room was very dark now-a-days. Before, it used to be very white with a large canopy bed centered in the middle and few comfortable looking seats placed by the walls. Now her room had dark maroon walls that made everything look black. Her canopy bed was now alongside a wall to the right of the room. Those comfortable looking seats were now gone but one of them was placed in front of a mirror that was hanging on the wall in the back of the room. Seated in the chair was Lady Aura herself.

Aura looked as beautiful as ever in her white dress that covered her feet. Her white hair swayed as she turned around to great me with a smile. Her blue eyes locked on mine as I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I quickly walk over to her and kneel with my head down so she couldn't see my heated face. I quickly composed myself and stood up. I could only guess on what she wanted to see me about.

"I assume you are wondering why I called you here, Azure Kite. There are a few matters that I would like to address. The one that attacked you, named Haseo I believe, and placed you in a coffin….I wish that you would not fight him. Ever. Not even if he tries to provoke you." She replied with a calm look on her face.

I nodded my head in agreement even though I had many questions on this. What was so important about this Haseo now than before? Although, one shouldn't mess with an angry Skieth. That was probably why. I snapped my eyes to Aura's faces as she sighed with a slight frown.

"It appears that Azure Orca will not be joining you on any trips today. He is in dire need of modifications. I would like it if you would call him over at once you have been dismissed." She replied as she turned to her mirror that now appeared to glow a dark red color. The mirror soon projected an image of some area in the world. There were two players hugging on to each other for dear life as black AIDA dots surrounded them.

"Please help them." Aura replied with worry in her voice. I silently nodded and walked out of her room. After having the doors close behind me, I floated to where Orca and Balmung should still be. Sure enough, they were both where I left them. I stopped in front of Orca who appeared to be playing with a ball just rolling it side-to-side with his fingers. I coughed to make my presence known.

"Oh hey Kite. Didn't think you would be back so-" I quickly interrupted him since there was very little time to chat.

"Lady Aura would like to see you right now, Orca. Balmung come with me. There is some AIDA to deal with." I demanded like a commander telling his soldiers to prepare for war. I didn't bother to wait for Balmung as I turned to leave. He would catch on up on his own time. Besides, he loved to fight these AIDA since there wasn't anything more enjoyable compared to fixing green grids.

**Hidden/ Forbidden/ Bulwark**

I landed on the grass in a flash of green light. I look around to notice that I'm now surrounded by the AIDA that I just saw only moments ago on Lady Aura's mirror. After closer inspection they only seem to be three Annas. How lame. With a flick of my wrist my one bladed weapon turns into three blades. I slowly take a step and lunge toward the closest one to me. With one swipe of my blade it disappears into a series of data that float upwards. The black dots that had danced around it fade away to be quickly forgotten as another Anna decides to attack me.

The Anna rushes forward only to answer to the slash of my blades as I cut a large X through it. It slowly fades away only to have the black dots follow. Now, for the last one. I turn around to face the last Anna when I hear a screech. The Anna I was about to attack had Balmung's sword straight through it's middle. It wiggled and howled in pain before vanishing away. Well that took care of all the Annas. Just as I was about to bit Balmung a good job and leave, two arms wrap themselves around my waist. I fell forward as I felt the weight behind the arms collide with my back. Needless to say, my face met with wet grass.

"Thank you for saving us!" yelled a loud female voice. I strained to get up but she was still holding on to my back. I turned to look at her and was met with big gleaming red eyes. Her pink hair stood out from her dark tan skin. She had a small pink heart on her right cheek just below her right eye. She continued to stare at me with an occasional blink of her eyes.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" yelled a male's voice. I quickly turned my head forward to see a male character with green hair in the similar style I had sitting on the ground with an index finger pointed at Balmung. His blue eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape with horror. Why? Well, I guess Balmung could look scary to an ordinary player. Balmung on the other hand didn't look pleased. In fact it was an interesting sight seeing him form a sweat drop.

"Nooooooooo!" The male yelled out as he looked over at me. He quickly got up and ran over to crouch in front of me. I opened my mouth to question him when both of his thumbs entered my mouth. I felt pricks of tears in my eyes as he pulled both sides of my mouth further than they were suppose to go.

"Why!? Why does his face look so ugly!? He looks like a zombie! He is not suppose to look like this." The male yelled in dismay as tears poured out of his eyes. I wiggled in pain as I tried to escape his hands as they pulled at my face.

"Ah!" I managed to gasp out between the pain. I looked pleadingly at Balmung, but he only smirked at me. The jerk.

"Shugo, stop it! You're hurting him." The female voiced from behind me.

"It's not like I'm the only one hurting him, Rena." Shugo, I presume, replied as he let go of my face. I quickly rubbed my sore cheeks and mouth.

"Are you calling me fat?" Rena replied. I felt the weight on my back disappear in an instant. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off. After I was done, I looked up only to feel a heavy air of tension between the two. Well, it was more one sided as Rena was the one glaring at Shugo while he held his up in defense. The tension sent a shiver down my spine. I quickly took a step forward, but felt a tight grip my right arm that prevented me from moving further. Well, I won't say prevent. I just was paralyzed by the piercing gaze of red eyes that seem to send daggers into my very core.

"Was I hurting you?" she replied with a deadly tone in her voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shugo making the motion of no with his head. I quickly shook my head "no".

"Okay." She replied with a cheerful voice and smile. The tension just seemed to disappear as if it was never there in the first place. She let go of my arm and took a step back. I finally got to have a good look at the both of them. Rena wore a pink breast plate that just covered the bare necessities. Her bare stomach was within view for anyone to see. The pink heart on in didn't help one from not looking. The skirt she wore swayed to the side as a gust of wind picked up for only a brief moment. On her legs were pink stockings that went into white boots that adorned her feet. She also had pink bracers on her forearms. I felt a heated glare fixed on me and met with Shugo's eyes to see that he was the source.

Shugo himself looked like he was trying to look like me. He had the same hair style as mine and two orange triangles adorned his cheeks. He wore a red jacket similar to mine but had a long sleeved white shirt underneath the jacket. The red pants that went all the way down to mid thigh and met with green stockings was also similar. On his feet were black shoes that seemed a bit out of place. Shugo's blue eyes were fixed on the form of his sister would shifted a bit with a nervous look on her face. I looked at her silently telling her that I was ready to hear whatever it was she would say.

"Are you, Kite?" she asked with questioning eyes. I nodded my head. A squeal erupted from her mouth as she latched herself onto me. I just wanted to roll my eyes at her reaction. I looked over at Balmung who looked dejected by himself.

"I knew it was you! I knew Shugo was lying." She continued to squeal in my ear. I somehow managed not recoil at her squeal. I just wanted to go back and report to Aura, but these two were keeping me from leaving. Balmung could leave any time, but I guess he was staying for the entertainment of seeing me like this. I wouldn't put it past him.

"Have a picnic with us tomorrow. Please?" She begged as she jumped up and down. I thought about the possibilities. A small picnic couldn't hurt right? I nodded my head in agree and silently cheered as she let go of me.

"My name is Rena and this is Shugo. Please accept this." She said as she held her hand out containing her member address. I reached out and accepted their member addresses without hesitation.

"Well, see you tomorrow Kite! Be sure to bring any of your friends too." Rena replied as she grabbed a hold of her brother's arm and dragged him over to the wrap. I heard his protests but they quickly vanished as they warped away.

"Let's go Balmung." I replied as I turned toward him. I wondered what tomorrow would bring. Hopefully, Orca would be ready by tomorrow so he could go to the picnic. I also wonder where the picnic is going to be located at. Oh well. It seems that a dented grid is calling for me to fix it….

* * *

Miralover: I apologize many times for not getting Azure Kite down, but then do we ever really know what goes on in his head? He has always been a mysterious being to me. Well, please review and give me suggestions on making this any better. 


End file.
